


Tease

by drswriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Porn, mischievous Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drswriting/pseuds/drswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good morning, Sammy.” the archangel says, voice all but a purr. The mischievous smirk and unblinking eye contact alert Sam that Gabriel’s got something planned. Sam decides to play along for the time being, and tugs Gabriel’s face down to his for a slow kiss. Or at least, Sam was trying to keep it slow. Gabriel has other ideas though, and it builds quickly. . Finally Sam has to toss his head back onto the pillow in order to pant for breath.</p><p>            “That’s one way to wake up I guess,” he says. Gabriel isn’t done, though, and moves his attention to Sam’s jaw line and up to lick the shell of his ear. Sam shivers at the sensation. “W-woah Gabe,” he chuckles, trying to pull back and put a little bit of space between them. “It’s still pretty early.”</p><p>            “I bet I can make you beg, Sammy.” Gabriel’s eyes lock on his and it’s apparent a challenge has been issued.</p><p>            “Oh is that so?” Sam replies, mouth quirking up into an amused grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sabriel smut! I like this idea a LOT although whether or not I executed it well is another story.
> 
> Also one of my first start - finish smuts. So any errors are from almost a year ago and I do apologize. I'm getting better.

It wasn’t as if this was anything new to Sam. In the early morning hours, in their own motel room, Gabriel is pressing insistently up against Sam in the bed they’ve been sharing. The sleeping together is not new. It’s been a couple months now and on occasion Gabriel will spend the night. Of course, not much sleeping actually happens when he’s sharing the bed, but maybe that’s the point. Sam’s unsure of when he made the conscious decision to be okay with this, and then he remembers that there wasn’t much of a decision to make. Things just sort of fell into place. One late night he wound up tangled in the sheets with Gabriel and things just spiraled from there.

This particular morning though, Gabriel is especially insistent. Which would normally not be weird because Sam’s discovered Gabriel is a pretty handsy guy. Well, archangel. But Gabriel, despite not needing to sleep, is most definitely not a morning person. If it were up to him, he’d spend the entire morning cuddled in bed with Sam. So yeah, Sam’s a bit baffled as to why Gabriel’s so eager this early (and after a glance at the bedside clock he confirms that it is in fact early – before 9 o’clock to be precise). Sam tried to look over his shoulder at Gabriel, who was currently the big spoon in the bed. He gave up after a minute of craning his neck and rolled over onto his back so as to pull Gabriel closer to his bare chest.

“ ‘Morning,” he murmured with a soft smile. Gabriel flipped over onto his stomach and wiggled up on top of Sam, resting his chin on Sam’s chest. Sam flushed a little, feeling the hot press of Gabriel’s already half hard cock on his. With a trademark trickster smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows, Gabriel swivels his hips. If Sam wasn’t awake before, he certainly is now.

“Good morning, Sammy.” the archangel says, voice all but a purr. The mischievous smirk and unblinking eye contact alert Sam that Gabriel’s got something planned. Sam decides to play along for the time being, and tugs Gabriel’s face down to his for a slow kiss. Or at least, Sam was trying to keep it slow. Gabriel has other ideas though, and it builds quickly. The archangel’s hands roam down Sam’s arms as he licks his way into Sam’s mouth. Sam makes a soft sound of approval low in his throat, allowing Gabriel to assault his mouth. Finally Sam has to toss his head back onto the pillow in order to pant for breath.

“That’s one way to wake up I guess,” he says. Gabriel isn’t done, though, and moves his attention to Sam’s jaw line and up to lick the shell of his ear. Sam shivers at the sensation. “W-woah Gabe,” he chuckles, trying to pull back and put a little bit of space between them. “It’s still pretty early.”

“I bet I can make you beg, Sammy.” Gabriel’s eyes lock on his and it’s apparent a challenge has been issued.

“Oh is that so?” Sam replies, mouth quirking up into an amused grin. Thinking fast, Sam uses his size to his advantage and flips the two of them so that he is now pinning Gabriel to the mattress. “And what if I can make you beg?” He grinds his hips down into Gabriel’s and for just a second, the archangel’s smile falters.

“I think I’m willing to take that risk.” Gabriel’s eyes look downright villainous.

Before Sam can start to wonder what it is he’s gotten himself into, Gabriel is snapping his fingers. Suddenly, where there had been at least a thin layer of cloth – boxers stretched tight across their respective erect penises – there is now nothing but skin on skin. Sam hisses through clenched teeth. “You – You really think it’s fair when you can use your mojo?” he complains. He takes the opportunity to rake his fingernails down Gabriel’s bare chest. He can’t help but smirk at the shiver that passes through the archangel.

“But my mojo is one of my strengths, Sam.” With a mere thought, Gabriel has reversed their positions yet again. This time he’s sitting high up on Sam’s hips, hands pressed flat against the expanse of his chest. Sam makes to grab at the archangel, but finds his arms pinned to the mattress. For a moment he freezes, eyes going wide. Gabriel leans low over him, teeth nipping gently at his ear. “I told you, Sammy. I want to hear you beg.” It takes all of Sam’s willpower to muffle the moan that’s escaped. As it is, he’s nearly biting through his lower lip. But Sam isn’t about to give up so easily.

He arches his hips up off of the bed, sliding his length slowly down Gabriel’s. The response is almost immediate. The archangel secures a hand to one of Sam’s hips and slams him down hard into the bed. He trails open mouthed kisses down Sam’s chest, eyes never once leaving Sam’s. His hips continue to roll torturously slow and Sam tries to speed up the pace with the cant of his own hips. It’s around then that conscious thought nearly goes right out the window because Gabriel is laving his tongue across one of Sam’s nipples. His cock twitches and he’s already painfully hard. At this rate, he’s not going to last. “Yu-You have to – have to at least let me try.” he manages to pant out. Gabriel bites down on the nipple and Sam’s making sounds he wasn’t aware he could make. But with a shake of his head and a huff of breath, he’s glaring at Gabriel.

“Alright, alright. But only because it’d be boring to win so easily.” the archangel tells him, sitting back on his heels and snapping his fingers. The instant Sam has use of his arms, he’s dragging Gabriel down and kissing him hard. It’s needy and violent and his arms are wrapped around the archangel, pressing them together. Without breaking the kiss, Sam moves one hand down to massage an ass cheek at the same moment that he sucks hard on Gabriel’s lower lip. Gabriel growls into Sam’s mouth and he tries to start up a rhythm with his hips again but Sam immediately stops. His hand stills on Gabriel’s ass and he pulls away from the kiss with a low chuckle.

“No, you’re not allowed to do that.” he tells him, eyes flashing with glee. “You have to beg for it first.” Gabriel practically snarls in response and lurches forward to attack Sam’s mouth. This kiss is different, it’s a clash of teeth and Sam can feel the frustration radiating off of him. Gabriel tears his mouth away from Sam’s to bite down his neck.

“That’s not the game I was playing. Those aren’t the rules.” It’s pretty apparent that Sam’s gotten himself in over his head. Gabriel bites down hard enough on his shoulder to draw out a strangled cry. This frustrated and angry archangel is different. He’s needy and rough and fuckingchrist it’s hot and Sam’s already been fighting it for so long. He fists a hand into Gabriel’s hair and tugs his head back.

“Please.” It’s just one word, but it comes out hoarse and low. Gabriel’s eyes widen and he licks his lips before snapping a small bottle of what appears to be lube into his hand. He’s quiet as he applies a generous amount to his fingers and even as he positions himself between Sam’s legs. He stops with the pad of his finger pressed right up against Sam’s hole and Sam lifts his head up off the pillow to speak but is silenced.

“Beg for it.”

Sam feels his thighs start to tremble. He doesn’t even feel ashamed when he drops his head back down onto the pillow and lets his legs fall open more. “Gabriel, Gabriel please. Just fuck me please.” Hardly a second after the words are out of his mouth, Sam feels the press of Gabriel’s first finger. No matter how frustrated or angry Gabriel is, the first press in is always slow and careful. Sam’s groaning and his hips have a mind of their own because they’re roiling back to meet Gabe’s hand. A second finger slips inside and Gabriel twists and brushes Sam’s prostate. That’s about as far as his conscious brain is going to be able to process though because his eyes are rolling back into his head and a stream of blended together words are tumbling out.

“Fuck, fuckfuckfuck, Gabe, Gabriel, I need - ” He breaks off with a high pitched keening noise as Gabriel’s knuckles stroke his prostate again.

“That’s an awfully pretty sound, Sammy.” Gabriel picks up the pace, actively fucking Sam with his fingers. For a few minutes he keeps up the rhythm, his own dick rock hard and leaking pre-come as he watches Sam coming undone. He’s not going to last much longer himself if he doesn’t get inside of Sam’s tight heat. When he pulls his fingers out, Sam actually whimpers.

“Gabe, please.” Gabriel is happy to oblige. He slicks up his member with a bit of the lube and leans over top of Sam, lining up with his hole. He wants to watch, to see the hunter’s face when he slides carefully in. The archangel pushes the tip inside, and just stops. He stops with his hands on Sam’s chest, feeling it heave beneath him. Sam’s hands claw at the sheets of the bed and he manages to lift his head up and growl at Gabriel. “Will – you – fucking – move!” He slams his hips back and there’s a loud slap of skin against skin. Sam gasps and Gabriel has to actively focus on not coming right then and there.

“You – You are such a toppy bottom.” he huffs out as he starts up a steady rhythm. Sam meets him every time with his hips and soon they’re both dripping with sweat. Sam arches up off of the bed to sloppily kiss at Gabriel’s mouth.

“I’m close. I’m close Gabe, I need you to - ” But Gabriel’s hand is already on him, jerking in time with their hips. It only takes a few good tugs and then Gabriel twists his hand and swipes his thumb over the slit. Sam lets out a half choked sob and grips Gabriel’s shoulders with bruising force as he paints both of their stomachs with come. Gabriel’s rhythm stutters and he shoots hot inside, moaning Sam’s name.

Sam lets himself fall back against the now sweaty bed sheets, feeling completely spent. Gabriel pulls out carefully and collapses in a heap on top of Sam. Sam doesn’t mind the stickiness of their stomachs or Gabe’s weight on top of him. “I think,” he says with a tired grin. “I’m okay with you winning that game from now on.” And Gabriel just laughs. It’s a light and airy sound that Sam thinks he’s already fallen in love with.


End file.
